


Reimagining of a Scene in the Main-Tango-Fic chapter 14

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Teasing, Urg, this won't make any sense if you haven't read main tango most likely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was done during a Creativity Workshop back in November.<br/>The task was 'write a scene from your story from the perspective of another character'<br/>So this is Martin's POV from a scene from Chapter 14 of 'Tango in the rain' so please read that before attempting to read this :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reimagining of a Scene in the Main-Tango-Fic chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tango in the Rain - or how to rediscover yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697448) by [TomatoFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi). 



> I haven't looked at this since November... So it's unbeta-ed and might not be 100% compliant with the edited version of the chapter...

Martin picked up his burger with some difficulty, his hands too small to properly hold the monstrosity that counted as a normal burger here. That paired with the fact that the burger was greasy and had lots of sauce, which made it exceptionally slippery.  
He put most of his focus on his own burger but he saw Douglas cutting his burger in half before eating it. He should remember that technique for next time but he wouldn’t back down from this challenge now. 

The burger was definitely better than most of the burgers his father had gotten for him and his siblings on trips, when they were children. 

They finished eating in silence, Douglas had already finished when Martin looked up after swallowing the last bit and was looking at him intendedly.

“I see Sir has finally defeated the burger”  
“Haha Douglas. I don’t eat burgers often. so it’s hard”  
“Well, I don’t consider myself an expert but eating it in smaller bits is generally easier”  
“Yeah I know that now” Martin looked down at his fingers, covered in grease and sauce, he thought about getting up to get rid of it when he saw Douglas still staring at him, remembered the teasing texts Douglas had send him. It was in that moment he decided for once to tease Douglas back. Defeat him in his own game.  
Martin lifted his hand up to his mouth, licked at his index finger once before looking up, looking into Douglas’ eyes and continuing cleaning his hands like a cat.  
He upped the teasing when he pulled his now mostly clean finger into his mouth, sucking at it in the most teasing way he could imagine.  
He didn’t spend a long time on his index finger, before moving on and giving his second finger the same treatment. Also cleaning between his fingers.  
Moving on to his ring finger he decided to up his game again when he saw how nicely Douglas was reacting to his teasing, and added sounds to his actions. 

Martin stopped when Douglas exclaimed his name in a sound closer to a moan than actual speech. He had seen that he had been affecting Douglas but he didn’t think he would be getting such a strong reaction out of his First Officer.  
Martin dropped his hand onto the table and tried to sound nonchalant “Yes?”  
After a few seconds Douglas uttered “Please, stop” already a lot more composed than he had been while Martin had been still licking his fingers. It wasn’t fair how fast he could get his bearings back in situations like that.  
“Why?” Martin tried to keep the disappointment at how composed Douglas was out of his voice, but he couldn’t stop the pride he felt over the effect he was having, it was affecting him in a way not unlike the effect he seemed to be having on Douglas.


End file.
